


8

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, context? who is she? never heard of her, relationship fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: “I love you”(...)All he wanted in that moment was the slightest sight of softness in the other’s eyes, a twitch on his lips or a deep breath and a hug that tell him that he wasn’t as alone as he felt, that he won’t leave him, that deep down he felt something for him as well...But nothing of that happen.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finish something goddammit





	8

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Billie Eilish's "8": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdgN86GTttU

“I love you”

it was a whisper, a breath that had hardly take the form of words, a sigh that unwillingly revealed what he was thinking. What he was feeling. An unconscious declaration that was never supposed to exist in his head, much less leave verbally. Nevertheless, it did, and judging by the way that Logan's body stiffened beside his, it was heard. 

They both were almost asleep when it happened, Patton's head in Logan's chest, letting the steady sound of his heart and breathing, and Logan's hand playing with his hair soothe him like a lullaby. But now they were wide awake. It took Patton a couple of deep breaths before he could raise his head and face the other man gaze.

“I... I...” he stuttered deeply ashamed under the clinical gaze of the other male. All he wanted in that moment was the slightest sight of softness in the other’s eyes, a twitch on his lips or a deep breath and a hug that tell him that he wasn’t as alone as he felt, that he won’t leave him, that deep down he felt something for him as well...

But nothing of that happen.

“Patton...”

He never thought that a single word could hurt so much, much less his own name. It was the tone: hollow, as always.

“Logan!” he tried to joke, restoring his perfectly crafted smile. Everything was fine, well not in that exact moment, but it will be. He just had convince Logan that nothing had changed. He just had to make him listen. 

Boy, that was going to be hard.

Before he could say anything else, Logan was already sitting down in bed pushing Patton away.

“No! Lolo.. I mean, Logan, there is no need to getting up” he said as he tried to get closer again. “You know me, I overdo and exaggerate everything...”

“And that’s exactly the problem here, Patton” The other cut off harshly trying to get out of bed. “I know you and I know how you can get _overly attached_ to anything.”

He could felt his heart ached as if Logan had snatched it from his chest. His head spun from the whiplashed of the situation as he found himself kneeling in the bed, seeing him stand up. And, unfortunately, it wasn’t over.

“I should have known better, so this _situation_ is entirely my fault. After all, I‘m the _mature_ one in this _partnership_ ” He continued with the sightless hint of shame on his voice. “I think that it would be better if I leave...”

“Logan can you stop?!” Someone shout and it took Patton a few seconds to realized that it has been him. “Please?”

They both shared a surprised look and suddenly Patton had to fight the tears that started threatening to fall while the weight of the situation dwell on him.

“You don’t have to leave, this is _your_ room,” he said while clenching his jaw and getting up, “I think _I_ better go, you had left pretty clear that you don’t want me here anyway.”

“What? I didn’t say such thing” Logan frown looking truly confused. “I was merely establishing that this unfortunate situation was entirely my fault...”

Patton had to reprime a sniff, he couldn't afford to start crying.

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked sounding harsher than he intended. Not that it would have mattered anyway...

"I am always serious, Patton" the other simply answered.

Patton scoffed at the statement.

"Of course you are, Logan."

"That's... that's what I said, I can’t see why do you need to repeat something that has been established several times..."

And with that Patton lost it. He loved him. He truly did. But he had no energy left, he had given him everything he could, but none of that matter to Logan, didn't it? No matter what he did he would never be enough. Because Logan didn't _want_ him, he _knew_ it. He knew it and he ignored it, thinking that if he was there for him he would notice and he would eventually love him or at least care for him in return. But he was wrong.

Or at least that was what he firmly believed at the moment.

"What do you want from me, Logan?" he lashed out, drowning in the thoughts that hurt every inch of his spirit "Do you ever felt something for me?" 

Logan could only look at him paralyzed and confused by the turmoil of emotions that irradiated from the other. 

"Of course, you didn't" he whispered "Do you ever feel _anything_?” he started to pass his fingers through his hair nervously “this was all your idea, remember? I thought... maybe...” he sighed defeated “nevermind, forget it... I... I really think that it’s for the best if I leave.” he said as he picked up his stuff that had been dropped at the foot of the bed a lifetime ago and left the room quickly without letting Logan say anything. He could barely contain the tears anymore and the sooner that he’d get to be alone the sooner he’d could let go.

The sound of the front door closing follow not much after; leaving Logan completely alone, with his bed oddly feeling too wide and cold, and without being able to understand what Patton had meant nor why he couldn't get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone wanted more logicality angst after the new episode? No? Well, in my defense you read the tags before reading so sorry, not sorry(?


End file.
